One type of IC (integrated circuit) card has a connector at its rear end for connection to an input/output connector, or connector assembly. Such connector assembly may include a circuit board with a front end connected to a contact-holding frame, and a rear for coupling to a stripped end of a cable. The circuit board has a row of traces at its forward portion, with the tails of contacts soldered to the traces and with insulated wires of the cable extending along the circuit board and having bared ends soldered to the traces. It would be desirable if the circuit board could be held securely to the frame and if means were provided to hold down the cable wires to the circuit board to help in routing the wires to the different traces.
It is possible for the connector assembly, after being plugged into the rear of the IC card, to be pulled loose. A latching device would be desirable to latch to the rear of the IC device. It would be desirable if the latching device could be securely locked to the IC card, in a mechanism that could fit into the very thin space available for the connector assembly. Limited space is available because the connector assembly preferably has a thickness about the same as that of an IC card, which generally has a maximum thickness of 5 mm.